Sunset's new life in Gotham
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sunset's friends have betrayed her and she decides to leave the school. Sunset walks all the way to the nearest park and decides to end her life by taking a knife from her pocket and was about to slash one of her wrist but was stopped by nset decides to transfer to Gotham Academy. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing**

 **AN:IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN READ A DIFFERENT AND NO BAD REVIEWS.**

 **AN: Sunset hero uniform is orange and has a hood and the mask is red.**

 **chapter one**

* * *

Sunset's friends have betrayed her and she decides to leave the school. Sunset walks all the way to the nearest park and decides to end her life by taking a knife from her pocket and was about to slash one of her wrist but was stopped by Fluttershy.

"What are you doing?"asked Fluttershy,"I'm ending it since you want nothing to do with me."said Sunset as she struggles to get her hand out of Fluttershy's hold.

"I'm sorry for siding with the others' but I love you more then just a friend."said Fluttershy.

"You just turn and walked away from and I was in love with you but since you turned your back on me I'm leaving for good."said Sunset as she pulls out a bottle of poison from her other pocket.

Sunset takes her other hand to pull the poison to her the lips but Fluttershy uses her other hand to stop Sunset from drinking the poison.

That is when the humane sixx come running and sees Fluttershy struggling with Sunset.

"Hey you, get away from her Anon-a-miss."said Rainbow Dash, "I'm not do anything but trying to end my life."said Sunset.

"Why would you want to end it?"asked Pinkie pie, "because you guys don't believe me and that I'm innocent and here is what I have been doing to prove my innocence."said Sunset as she pulls out of Fluttershy's hold.

Sunset the digs through her backpack and pulls out her journal.

The humane six read the journal, "Sunset; we are sorry for not believing in the first place."said Rainbow Dash.

"You are our friend and we took your smile away from; can you ever forgive us?"asked Pinkie Pie.

"I wish I could but I can't, I'm leaving for good."said Sunset as she grabs her things and leaves the humane six saddened by their action.

Sunset decides to transfer to Gotham Academy.

Two months past and Sunset as settle in and is one of the smart kids at Gotham Academy and is a hero known as Phoenix.

Batman and he's sidekick are trying to figure out who Phoenix is so they can asked Phoenix to join the young Justice.

* * *

 **in the next chapter we'll see if Sunset will meet the older heroes or not**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or MLP Equestria Girls.**

 **Go and watch the shows then you know what they look like for those who haven't go watch them**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Sunset will have a ten tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her by Princess Celestia because it was attacking Canterlot and Sunset was a nobody.**

 **AN:when the humane six betrayed Sunset, the elements didn't like that and took their powers and transfer them to Sunset.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Sunset decides to look around gotham as herself but that is when Artemis is sent flying onto Sunset by a bomb that was set up by the joker.

"Artemis, are you okay?"asked Miss. Martian, "I'm okay, but I don't think this girl is okay through."said Artemis.

"Do you mind getting off me please?"asked Sunset, "how are you okay?"asked Artemis.

That is for me to know and for you not to know at all."said Sunset coldly, with that said Artemis gets off of Sunset.

With that done, Sunset leaves and runs to the nearest alley and gets her custom on and decides to join the young justice in their fight against the joker and the injustice league.

The joker throws a smoke bomb at the young justice but Phoenix grabs the bomb with her super speed and flies up in the sky with her wings and takes the bomb and throws it out into space and the bomb explodes in space.

"I have had it with you people, how about I killed you or better yet beat up with an inch of your lives, now give up or else."said Phoenix coldly.

"We give up."said the injustice league. With that said the older supers appear and sees Phoenix standing there with her wings out and is ready to take off but instead she stands there.

"How can I thank you for saving my life?"asked Artemis, "it's okay, I'm a superhero but I have to get going to stud-err I mean I have to go make sure my-err, nevermind; I'm out of here."said Phoenix and she is about to teleport away.

"If you will let me join the team, I'll share some hints on who I am."said Phoenix.

"Fine, come with us to the cave."said Batman.

With that said, they all go to the cave and Batman looks at Phoenix, as he to is ready for some hints.

"Here are somes hints, my first hint is I just moved here, the second hint is I'm smart and the last hint is I hate everybody, so who am I?"asked Phoenix.

Robin names off names and picks on Sunset Shimmer in his head.

"Your Sunset Shimmer."said Robin, "yes I am and can I join the team?"asked Sunset/ Phoenix.

Sunset takes her mask and hat off,"why didn't you tell me sooner?"asked Artemis.

"Because my old friends betrayed me and I tried to end it but they stopped me, I just didn't know who to trust."said Sunset.

"You can trust me and can you please give us a chance?"asked Aqualad.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what Sunset says.**


End file.
